Earth Calling
by Vialana
Summary: Tyson/Kai :: Interesting conversations seems to take place during storms. Even more interesting situations seem to occur as well.


**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own the series Beyblade or any of its characters featured in this fan fiction.**

_I have so many fics on my plate, but so many ideas in my head that I have to put them down somewhere. This is another Tyka … probably another cute fluffy one. *sigh* I just can't win can I? I love angst and drama, but I just have so many ideas for romance. But I'm sure you'll all enjoy this anyway. Oh, and Hilary's in this too, 'cause she's fun to write about, and I wanted something of a female perspective for a part of this, though it's still strictly Tyka._

_Warnings: yaoi/shounen-ai, fluff, slight OOC at times, sexual situations (not sure if this is quite "R" but better safe than sorry right)_

_Enjoy._

**Earth Calling**

It was such a gorgeous day out. You know that perfect time towards the middle of autumn, just as the leaves start to turn, the air's still warm and smelling faintly of moisture, everything seems so clear and bright, even the blue sky framed occasionally with low white clouds. That's what it was like. It was too perfect to train on a day like this.

            That was why he was here, sitting out at the park, on top of the hill, looking down over the canal and all the people walking by. Everything was so peaceful and happy, and he loved his solitude right now. It seemed weird, but yes, even the famous World Champion Beyblader Tyson Kinomiya liked to be alone at times to just think.

            As the sun began to set though and the air chilled slightly he got up and walked slowly back to his home, passing by a few people and waving brightly to those who called out to him. It was still so perfect, only one more thing could make it more so.

            Hands wrapped around his eyes suddenly and a smooth low voice purred in his ear, "Guess who?"

            Tyson smiled and turned around without saying a word. "Hey Kai," he greeted. "You're in a cheery mood."

            Kai shrugged, a faint smile on his face. "I can't be happy for once?"

            Tyson winced at the slight bite in his question, then grinned. "It's just unusual. You're looking for me?"

            "Who else?"

            Tyson frowned. "The other guys maybe. I thought we were all going to do our own thing today."

            "That was hours ago Tyson, the others have been back for a while now. We were beginning to worry, you almost missed dinner."

            Tyson panicked. "I didn't though, right? There is still food?"

            Kai chuckled, immensely amused by Tyson's reaction. "Don't worry, I made sure to save you some."

            Tyson grinned. "Thanks Kai. You're really in a good mood today."

            Kai shrugged, leaning down slightly. "And why shouldn't I be when I have before me the very essence of joy and happiness?" Tyson looked confused for a moment then his eyes widened as Kai kissed him gently on the cheek.

            Leaning back, Kai flashed him a small amused smile. "Come on, the guys will be—" he was cut off as Tyson launched himself at Kai, arms wrapping around his neck and his lips seeking out Kai's in a frantic passionate question. The answer was all Tyson could have hoped for as Kai responded to his kiss, pressing his mouth back against Tyson's and holding the other boy close.

            They stood outside in his street, unaware that the sun had already set, just wrapped up in each other.

            Kai finally broke away, his mouth still moving over Tyson's face, pressing light kisses on his cheek and forehead, continually sighing Tyson's name before each feathery touch.

            "Oh god Kai," Tyson breathed, holding the taller boy as close to him as possible. "I never thought you would …"

            "Love you?" Kai whispered, sending chills through Tyson. He could feel Kai's gentle smirk. "Well I do and you need never doubt my affections."

            Tyson kissed him deeply again then broke off, staring directly into Kai's shining eyes. "I love you Kai," he said with utmost conviction before he emersed himself in his beloved again.

***

"Tyson?" Tyson shook himself, blinking slightly at the darkness. He glanced around. Rei was sitting nearby, staring at him curiously. "Everything okay buddy?"

            "Sure," Tyson sighed dejectedly. He'd drifted off again into his little fantasy world. 

            It was not a beautiful day out, it was freezing and pouring incessantly. He was not out wandering the streets, but rather stuck in his leaky dojo in the dark with his teammates … oh, and Hilary. And Kai was not rushing out to find him, kiss him silly and profess his love, he was sitting against the opposite wall, glaring and brooding as usual, obviously annoyed at being stuck inside with his chattering team mates in the dark. There was a power outage and not enough light and warmth for them all.

            It wouldn't be hard for one to realise exactly why Tyson was so dejected about leaving his fantasy.

            "What were you thinking about so hard, Ty?" Max asked, coming over to them. "You looked sort of dreamy towards the end." He grinned. "Dreaming about your one true love?"

            Tyson blushed slightly then glared. "Doesn't really matter what I was thinking about," he mumbled.

            Max grinned, his words confirming Max's thoughts. "Oh, come on Tyson, tell me. I'm your best friend, I should know these things."

            "I wouldn't mind knowing either," Rei chimed in. Kenny and Hilary were also looking over at him.

            "Why do you all want to know so bad? Tyson asked, blushing slightly.

            Hilary sighed. "Because it's storming and dark and we can't get home in this sort of weather and we obviously have nothing better to do, so why not talk about it?"

            Tyson glared at her tone then sighed. "I guess you're right, it has been rather boring." He paused, trying to think of a way to tell them without blurting out _who_ exactly he liked. "I was daydreaming about what my first kiss might be like," he told them quietly.

            Max looked surprised. "You've never been kissed?" Rei couldn't even answer, he was so stunned. Even Kenny and Hilary stared at him in amazement. Kai, of course, hadn't even glanced over, still emersed in himself and his brooding.

            Tyson blushed. "Why, have you guys?"

            Rei grinned. "Tyson, man, you have so missed out. You're what, fifteen now? How could anyone not want to kiss you? You're attractive, charismatic, fun, I'm sure you've had people wanting to be with you."

            "Not the right one," Tyson mumbled. He'd known it was a mistake to tell them about all this.

            "Oh my gosh!" Hilary squealed, startling them all as she ran to Tyson with a huge grin. "You're really a romantic at heart, aren't you Tyson?"

            Tyson just blushed. "Well is it so wrong to want a memory that's totally perfect?"

            "Of course not," Max assured him with a soft smile. "I know I've got a perfect fantasy."

            "Really?" Rei grinned. "Do tell Maxie."

            Max smiled. "Well, I'm in Paris, on the top of the Eiffel Tower, it's the middle of summer and it's a perfect night. I'm looking out over the scene below, it's so beautiful and I'm with the one person I know that makes things seem even brighter than they are. We hold each other and share a perfect kiss and I know everything else in the world will never bother us from our love." Max had gone starry-eyed at the end of his recital.

            Hilary sighed sweetly at this while Rei snickered quietly. Tyson felt a strange pang in his chest as he thought about what Max had shared. It was so beautiful.

            "You must have a thing for Oliver," Rei said with a grin.

            Max blushed. "I do not!"

            "Oh don't deny it, I've seen how you look at him, and Paris?" Rei grinned, but seeing Max's red face he lightened up. "Hey, but it's sweet Maxie, I always figured you for the quiet romantic type."

            "Yes, it's most definitely a fantasy that suits you Max, and a rather wonderful one at that," Kenny said.

            "What sort of dreams do you have Chief?" Max asked curiously.

            Kenny looked startled, then he blushed slightly and looked like he wanted to avoid the question all together. "Uh … well, don't laugh, but I'd love a mystery relationship, you know, like in those movies where flowers or a gift are sent with a note that only holds a small piece of the identity to the admirer? I'd love for someone to do that to me, I think it would be more satisfying to discover someone who loves you like that."

            "You'll want to hope it's not a serial killer," Tyson told him, grinning.

            "Tyson!" Hilary glared at him and punched him as Max chuckled.

            Rei shook his head at the scene then turned back to Kenny. "Wow, very you Chief," Rei admitted with a nod.

            "Yeah," Hilary agreed, ignoring the pouting Tyson for now, a sly grin on her face. "I had no idea all you guys were such softies." There were a few glares sent in her direction at this comment.

            "Well, why don't you tell us what a female's idea of romance is, and we'll decide," Tyson snapped. He was still peeved about the punch.

            "Fine then, I will." Hilary glared at him momentarily then smiled. "It's a night like tonight, raining, dark and a bit cold, but we're in a quiet room with a huge blazing fireplace, just the two of us snuggling on a couch. We don't have to do or say anything, just be with each other until it almost feels like we're the same person."

            The boys all stared at her glumly.

            "Well, that sounds …" Max didn't finish.

            "Romantic," Kenny suggested.

            "Sappy," Tyson sighed.

            "Just like you guys," Rei replied with a smirk. "Hilary's right, you guys are complete saps." He chuckled seeing their glares turned his way.

            "Oh yeah? Like you'd be any better." Tyson turned to him. "What's your greatest fantasy then Rei?"

            Rei grinned. "Brace yourselves boys, I'm not sure you'd be able to handle this." Rei paused, his eyes slightly misted as he thinks about it all, a slight smile on his face. "I'm on a beach, perfect day as usual and the two of us are just lying alone together, side by side in the sunshine, lazing and tanning. There's absolutely no one else around. I turn to him, taking in everything about him, his milky skin, cool sparkling eyes, those gorgeous red locks. I crawl on top of him, place gentle kisses all over his delectable body and then …" Rei grinned slyly here. "Then comes the part with whipped cream, strawberries and hot chocolate sauce."

            "Oh my," Max breathed, blushing furiously. Kenny wasn't much better. Hilary was giggling behind her hand while Tyson had paled slightly and was staring at Rei in amazement.

            "You sound … experienced," Tyson finally commented after swallowing deeply.

            "I do, don't I?" Rei grinned at him.

            "But aren't you dating Michael?" Max asked finally.

            Rei shrugged. "Ours was a fleeting romance of passion, doomed to last only as long as our libidos could handle it." Rei grinned. "Besides, he has the hots for Lee and I obviously have moved onto … different game." Rei sighed dreamily. "I've always had a thing for redheads. Tala shall be my latest conquest."  
            "You didn't." Everyone turned to stare at Kai. This was the first time he'd spoken all night. He was staring at Rei in horror. "Please tell me you didn't Rei … not with …?"

            Rei sighed, knowing exactly who Kai was talking about. "Sorry Kai, but he was the one who set me on this path." Rei smiled again. "Really, I can't see why you hate him so much, if you knew him like I did, you would see an entirely different side to him."

            "I don't want to see that side of Johnny, I'm perfectly happy despising him, thank you." Kai turned away, still shaking his head.

            "Johnny, Michael and Tala?" Max was staring at Rei, totally shocked.

            Rei shrugged. "I have my view of attractive and you have yours. But there's one person we still haven't heard from tonight." Rei glanced sideways at their captain again. "Care to share, Kai?"

            Kai glanced up once. "No," he said simply.

            Max pouted. "Why not? We all told, why not you?"

            "Because I don't fantasise about … whatever."

            "You must like someone at least," Hilary protested.

            Kai shook his head. "I have no time for romance or intimate relationships. Now I suggest you stop all this foolishness and get some sleep. Even if it is still raining tomorrow, we will be training." So saying, Kai got up and headed out of the room to where they would be staying the night.

            "Boy he can still be so grouchy at times," Max muttered darkly.

            "No kidding," Rei agreed, rolling his eyes. "It was just a bit of fun."

            "That's just Kai," Tyson sighed. "Though he is right, we should get some sleep."

            "Yeah, I'm sure we'll have to do double training tomorrow to make up for everything," Kenny agreed, heading out with the others.

            "First, I want everyone to tell me," Rei said firmly, stopping.

            "Tell you what?" Tyson asked confused.

            "Who you all like."

            Max blushed. "Well, I think you figured me out."

            Hilary frowned. "I don't really have anyone specific in mind right now Rei, it was just something I'd like to do in a future relationship."

            Kenny nodded. "I'm the same, I just though it would be really interesting to have a relationship start like that."

            Rei frowned, but sighed. "Sure. What about you Tyson?"

            Tyson blushed. "I … uh … don't really want to say."

            "Why not?" Max asked.

            "It's a bit … just forget it, please guys?"

            Rei shook his head stubbournly. "We told, why not you?"

            "Hilary and Kenny didn't," Tyson protested.

            "But you obviously like someone, they don't." Rei folded his arms over his chest. "It can't be that bad Tyson."

            "Oh, you'd be surprised," Tyson muttered. Then he sighed, seeing no other way out of this. "Fine, I'll tell." He took a deep breath and tried not to focus on the way the others were all staring at him. "It's Kai," he mumbled.

            "No way!" Max gasped. Kenny fell to the floor and Hilary clasped her hands to her mouth in shock, Rei's eyes widened and he took a step back.

            "You're serious," he breathed, blinking. "Kai?"

            Tyson nodded, blushing furiously. "It's probably just some stupid crush, I'll get over it, I mean, it's not like he'll reciprocate in any way." Tyson sighed, something which worried his friends. "I'll see you guys in the morning." He walked off towards his room.

            "I guess that's why he's been going back there for the nights," Hilary commented quietly, watching him sadly. "I thought it was because his grandfather hadn't been here, or something, not because he wanted to avoid sleeping near Kai."

            Rei frowned. "Yeah, now that I think of it, he has been acting a bit weird lately."

            "Weird?" Max stared at them strangely. "Of course he's been weird, but I just thought it was normal stuff. I mean it's Tyson … he's not the most average guy you know."

            "Guess we know why now," Kenny said. "Let's head to bed now guys."

            "Sure, I'll see you all in the morning too." Hilary waved and headed off to the spare room (considering it would be rather improper for her to be sleeping with the boys) while the three Bladebreakers headed into the room they stayed in usually.

            "Do you think Tyson will be all right?" Max whispered, not wanting to wake Kai, who was already curled up in his bedroll. 

            "He will be," Rei assured him with a smile.

            "Yeah," Kenny agreed. "Tyson always bounces back from everything."

            Max sighed as they all got into bed. "But can he bounce back from a possible broken heart?" he murmured quietly, his stomach tied in knots as he realised no one tried to reassure him.

            Unbeknownst to them all, Kai had heard their quiet words and wondered.

***

Tyson's eyes opened slowly as he felt someone watching him. He turned his head sleepily to his open doorway and stared, uncomprehending for a moment, before blinking and sitting up.

            "Kai?" he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. He stretched and yawned. "What's up?"

            Now Tyson didn't realise this, but with every movement his shirt would expose just the slightest more amount of skin. His smooth pale stomach was already almost completely exposed. Kai gulped softly and took a step towards him.

            "I heard the others talking."

            Tyson blushed. "You did?"

            "Yeah." Kai wondered at the reaction. "You know if there's something up you can come tell me." He sat down on the edge of the bed, rather close to Tyson.

            Tyson blinked suddenly, slightly confused. "Why are you acting so nice?"

            Kai smirked. "No real reason I suppose." He leaned closer and saw Tyson's eyes grow bigger and his breathing grew slightly ragged. He could almost feel his heart beating faster. "You don't want me to be nice? I don't have to be." So saying, Kai grabbed a hold of Tyson's shoulders and pushed him firmly to the bed and straddled him. He grinned. "I never liked being nice anyway, this is more fun."

            Tyson was staring up at him in shock. "Kai?! What—"

            He was cut off as Kai kissed him, his tongue delving into Tyson's mouth. Tyson whimpered at the sensations and pulled back, but Kai had him trapped, his hands roaming up under his shirt and stroking his chest in the most delightful manner.

            Tyson stopped struggling, feeling this, and hesitantly pushed back against Kai, returning the passionate kiss. Kai pulled back a bit so Tyson wouldn't feel so overwhelmed, but strong hands gripped his hair and the back of his neck, forcing him back down. Kai grinned and resumed his attentions to Tyson, his hands slowly creeping lower.

            Tyson gasped as Kai slowly slid his hands under his boxers and he pulled away.

            "Kai?" he stared up at the older boy worriedly, biting his lower lip.

            Kai frowned slightly. "What? You don't like it?" He leaned down and kissed Tyson's throat. "You don't want it?" he chuckled as he left a wet trail of kisses down his throat. "I know you want it Tyson," he said huskily as he leaned back up, looking down at Tyson with lidded eyes.

            Tyson blushed and looked away. Kai pulled his hands back to the bottom of Tyson's shirt and he tugged it off, staring at the boy beneath him with a possessive smile.

            "Well I suppose that can wait a while," he said before kissing his way down Tyson's chest.

            Tyson moaned softly. "God Kai," he breathed, panting slightly. "Why are you doing this?"

            Kai dipped his tongue into Tyson's navel before answering. "Because I can and I want to." He moved back up to face Tyson again. "I don't think you realise how desirable you are, Tyson."

            Tyson actually looked surprised, his stormy eyes wide in shock. Kai chuckled.

            "Your looks." Kai kissed one cheek. "The sound of your voice." He kissed the other. "Your very presence." A chaste kiss on the lips. "The delicious scent of being so close to you." Kai sucked lightly on his neck. "The way you taste." He slowly made his way down to the base of his neck again, smiling as he felt tremors in Tyson. "The way you feel." He ran his hands over Tyson's chest, slowly making light patterns over his raised skin. "Everything about you." Kai raised his head so he could meet Tyson's eyes again.

            Tyson couldn't take it any more. He grabbed Kai again and pulled him to him, kissing him deeply, entwining his tongue with Kai's. His hands ran under Kai's thin shirt, tracing over his back, clutching tightly as Kai pinned him closer again, thrusting their bodies closer.

            Tyson pulled at Kai's shirt and they broke apart as Kai pulled it off. Tyson's breath caught as Kai glanced down at him in a haze of passion, his bare cheeks slightly flushed, his hair in disarray and his milky skin luminous in the faint moonlight.

            "You like?" Kai asked with a smirk. Tyson just nodded. "I know something you'll like more." Kai crouched down and moved down Tyson's body.

            Tyson's eyes widened. "Kai?" his voice shook slightly, both with apprehension and anticipation, more the latter that the former. Kai grinned slyly up at him and quietened him with a look.

            "Trust me," he breathed as he pulled down Tyson's boxers.

            Tyson squirmed slightly, uncomfortable and more than a little embarrassed, but Kai held his hips tightly, refusing to let him move too much.

            "Don't you want this?" he asked, making sure Tyson could feel the sensation of his breath caressing him. Tyson leaned back, breathing heavily, his eyes shut tight. "Do you want this?" Kai asked again, more firmly, one of his hands lightly circling around the sensitive area of his groin.

            "Oh god yes!" Tyson panted. Kai grinned and opened his mouth slightly, lightly sucking and causing Tyson to go insane.

            "Oh, Kai!"

***

Kai's eyes opened suddenly as he heard something. He looked to the side to hear Rei mumbling something in his sleep. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. This was happening too frequently to be just a coincidence now. And it had to stop, one way or another.

            Kai got up and headed to the bathroom, vaguely hearing the sound of rain hitting the roof. He turned on the water and washed his face quickly, waking himself up and freshening up. He knew it was still very early morning, but he had to get this out of his system somehow and sleep wasn't doing it.

            He opened the door and took a startled step back as he almost ran into someone.

            "Wah! Kai!" Tyson jumped back and tripped over his feet, falling in a heap on the floor. He glanced up at Kai sheepishly. "Eh, sorry, I didn't realise anyone else was up."

            "Right." Kai stepped over him and headed outside, not caring that the instant he stepped out of the dojo he was soaked. Tyson watched him for a moment before dashing out after him.

            "What are you doing? You'll get sick!" He pulled Kai back under the awnings, glaring slightly.

            "I don't get sick," Kai informed him. "And I was jut going for a short walk.

            "In _that_?" Tyson pointed out at the waterfall of rain, looking amazed.

            Kai pulled his arm from Tyson's grip. "I can do what I want, Tyson, and I want to go for a walk." He walked out into the rain again, ignoring Tyson calling after him to come back.

            "Idiot," Tyson muttered, relishing only for a moment that he actually had the opportunity to call _Kai_ an idiot, rather than the other way around. He ran after Kai and grabbed his arm again. "You can't go out there Kai, I won't let you."

            "Why not?" Kai growled.

            "I don't want you to get sick."

            "I told you —"

            "Well, I'm telling you you're human too and you'll catch a really bad cold out here. I know, it rains like this often here." Tyson stared up at Kai pleadingly. "Come on Kai, don't be silly about this."

            Kai was starting to waver when he saw how wide Tyson's eyes went. The expression was just too adorable, but then he heard the word 'silly' associated with himself. "Silly?" he growled. "I'm going to give you three seconds to run Kinomiya."

            "Eep!" Tyson ran, forgetting for a moment that he'd been trying to get Kai inside and made it to one of the dojo walls. Unfortunately, he'd boxed himself in and was ready meat for Kai.

            Kai stalked around the side of the dojo, glaring furiously and saw Tyson trying to scramble up one of the walls. "You're dead Kinomiya," he promised with a growl. He rushed over and grabbed Tyson by the front of his very thin and rather wet shirt. In fact, he was drenched, his boxers and shirt sticking to him in the most unusual and delectable way. Kai couldn't take his wide eyes off Tyson's body.

            Tyson didn't quite understand why Kai wasn't hurting him, so he peeked out from behind his hands and looked at his captain curiously. "Kai?" he whispered hesitantly, not understanding the strange look on Kai's face.

            Kai released Tyson and swallowed, paling slightly. "Sorry Tyson, I just couldn't sleep, I was feeling strange."

            Tyson's jaw hit the ground.

            "Oh my god, I'm too late, you're already feverish." Tyson put a hand to Kai's forehead, frowning when he couldn't feel any unusual warmth. "That's strange," he muttered.

            Kai tried not to panic as he felt Tyson touch him, but it was rather difficult. Suddenly, there was a rather loud sound, thunder crashing. Tyson was startled and he yelped before clinging to Kai, looking around. This of course did nothing to help the situation.

            "Tyson?" Kai managed in a strained voice.

            Tyson raised his head to stare at Kai curiously. The he suddenly realised how close his face was, how he would only have to tilt his head forwards slightly to kiss him. He blushed and unwrapped his arms.

            "Sorry Kai, I just was surprised by the thunder." He self-consciously wrapped his arms around himself, as though only now realising how he must have looked. Kai wasn't much better, though his shirts always clung to his muscular curves, so there was little difference there.

            "Sure." Kai was blushing faintly too, though he looked away to hide it.

            "We should really get inside," Tyson suggested.

            Kai nodded, glancing at Tyson. He licked his lips slightly then decided to take a chance. "Tyson?" Tyson looked up curiously and Kai moved, pinning him to the wall and furiously attacking his lips in a bruising kiss.

            Tyson didn't move at first, he was so stunned. But as he was about to wrap his arms around Kai and return the kiss, Kai pulled away, staring nervously at Tyson.

            Tyson took a breath and swallowed before stumbling over his words. "Was … you're not … do you have a fever? Because if that was just you completely unaware of your actions then I —" He was cut off as Kai leaned down again to kiss him softly this time.

            Tyson moaned in delight and wrapped his arms around Kai's neck pulling him close.

            Kai's crimson eyes were filled with lust as he pulled back and stared at Tyson. "I couldn't let the opportunity pass," he explained quietly. "You're the most delicious thing I have ever set eyes on and I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. I just wanted to taste you so badly. I'm surprised you and the others didn't notice how I'd been spacing out during training over the past few days."

            Tyson grinned. "You don't really look any different standing there with your eyes closed. You could be asleep for all we knew." Tyson's smiled faded slightly. "So, um, you just wanted to see what it was like to kiss me?"

            Kai frowned slightly. "That's what I thought."

            "Oh." Tyson hung his head. He was surprised however when Kai tilted his chin up for another soft kiss.

            "It didn't help though."

            "Help what?"

            "Help to get you out of my head. You're still all I think about. Why is that Tyson? Why do you fill my thoughts?" Kai stared, as though Tyson's eyes held all the answers to the confusion plaguing him.

            Tyson's eyes widened and he bit his lip, not daring to hope. "You don't want to kill me or something do you?" Kai chuckled at this and shook his head. "You're annoyed at me about something?" Kai hesitated, seriously thinking this over but shook his head again. Tyson swallowed nervously. "You don't like me do you?"

            Kai paused. "Would it be a bad thing if I did?" he asked quietly.

            Tyson shook his head adamantly. "No, definitely not. A very good thing …" he blushed. "Um, well, that is …" He glanced away, slightly embarrassed. "I kinda like you."

            "Good."

            Tyson looked puzzled. "Good?"

            Kai nodded. "It's less complicated then. I like you, you like me, see simple."

            "Oh." For some reason though Tyson still looked puzzled and a bit disappointed.

            That was it? That was his amazing profession of feelings and their reception? Where were the kisses and the happiness and the huge smiles? Where was the Kai from his dreams?

            "You don't seem happy?" Kai pulled back slightly.

            "I am," Tyson assured him with a grin, grabbing him again. "It's just a bit … different to what I expected." He kissed Kai quickly on the lips then pulled back with a frown. "I guess because I've never done this before."

            "Then what would you like me to do?" Kai asked.

            Tyson stared at him in amazement. "You … you …" He stopped, a shy smiled suddenly coming to his face. "Would you kiss me again and hold me close?"

            Kai nodded and kissed him once, gently then wrapped his arms tight around Tyson and just held him. Tyson sighed in contentment and snuggled up to Kai.

            "Now I know I'm dreaming, because you'd never do this with me in real life," Tyson whispered.

            "Is that so?"

            "Yeah."

            "So I was the one you were thinking of this afternoon."

            Tyson blushed. "It's always you Kai," he admitted. "I don't think of anyone else. And you … you said you think about me? Is that … like your fantasy?"

            Kai smirked. "Are you sure you want to know what goes on in my head?"

            Tyson gulped slightly at the glint in his eyes, but seeing his smirk, he couldn't help but rise to the challenge. "I can handle it."

            "Well to start with, it doesn't take place out here in the rain."

            Tyson glanced up to see that it was indeed still raining. He grinned at this. "Well at least now I'll be able to lure you back inside." He winked at Kai and pulled out of his arms. tugging him along by the hand.

            "Lure me indeed," Kai murmured as he followed Tyson, still staring at him like he was candy, watching the way his hips swayed as he walked. Tyson glanced back once and blushed as he saw how Kai looked at him.

            They barely made it to the room before they were on top of each other. Kai was pushed firmly against he door once it closed, Tyson's mouth hungry upon his. He moaned slightly before he growled deep in his throat, sending shivers through Tyson.

            "No, no, my sweet," he said as he pulled away, grinning predatorily at Tyson. "Not like that."

            "Like what then?" Tyson asked.

            Kai pushed him to the bed and lay on top of him, smirking. "Like this."

            Tyson blushed furiously as he understood now what Kai was talking about. But seeing Kai above him, his face exhilarated and filled with passion and lust, Tyson found himself responding to Kai's touches and teasing kisses.

            "God Kai," Tyson panted, drawing back from an especially intense kiss. "Why didn't we do this sooner?"

            "Fear, embarrassment, shame, doesn't matter right now." Kai was breathing just as heavily now, he caught Tyson's lips again in a rough kiss, biting down slightly eliciting a sharp hiss from the boy beneath him.

            Tyson just nodded, running his hands over Kai's back. He frowned suddenly, drawing Kai's attention again.

            "What?"

            The expression suddenly turned sly. "You know," Tyson drawled seductively, "if we stay in these clothes we're going to catch cold."

            Kai stared at him seriously. "Are you sure about this?" he asked quietly.

            Tyson shrugged. "Well, we are going to get a bit sick if we stay like this."

            "You're probably right." Kai stood up and took off his shirt.

            Tyson pouted. "No fair, I waned to do that."

            Kai smirked. "I've other items of clothing that you can remove from me." He moved his hips slightly and rested a hand there to prove his point. Tyson waited all of two seconds before he pounced, pinning Kai to the floor and kissing him deeply again.

            Kai groaned slightly in pleasure, fumbling slightly as he unbuttoned Tyson's top and drew it slowly off. He smirked as Tyson shivered slightly as the cold material slid over his skin.

            "Now how did we get into his position?" Kai murmured. "I recall being above you."

            "I like you like this," Tyson retorted, sucking lightly on Kai's neck and trailing his fingers over the soft skin on his chest. "Actually, I like you any way, it's just that right now you're helpless to my whims."

            "I'll soon change that," Kai promised, arching his neck back slightly so Tyson could kiss him more. His hands moved slowly over Tyson's abdomen and down to his hips, where he drew Tyson's boxer shorts down slightly. Tyson's breath caught and Kai smirked as he slid his hands beneath the waistband.

            "Much better," he murmured before flipping them both over. "Now I'll just show you what I fantasise about Tyson."

***

Rei blinked cutely as he woke up, rubbing at his eyes blearily as he looked around in the pale morning light. It looked like the rain had stopped and the sky was beginning to clear up.

            He glanced over at the others then frowned.

            "Where's Kai?"

            Tyson growled as he heard someone knocking on his door. "What" he asked darkly as he heard the door swing open.

            "Tyson," Rei began, "Have you seen …" He stopped in the middle of his sentence gaping at the sight before him.

            "What?' Tyson asked again irritably. He opened one eyes and glared. "Have I seen what Rei? I didn't get much sleep last night and you know how I can get in the mornings."

            Rei managed to reagin his voice somehow. "Why are you and Kai sleeping together in your bed … and looking so intimate too?" _I didn't know Kai cuddled in his sleep._

            "Because it's fucking cold," Kai muttered, not opening his eyes.

            "Well without any clothes on I would be cold too," Rei retorted.

            "I blame that on him." Kai pointed at Tyson, who glared at the boy cuddling into his chest.

            Rei gaped. "What?"

            "This idiot got up right in the middle of the night, managed to wake me as he did so, and ran outside, suddenly remembering that his Grandfather had asked him to make sure some of his plants didn't get too much water. I decided to help out, which I rather regret right now. Being half-asleep Tyson got it muddled and we ended up dragging the wrong plants under cover before he remembered his Grandfather had already moved the other ones before he left, knowing Tyson probably couldn't be trusted to remember." Kai opened his eyes and looked up at Tyson. "A reasonable thought really."

            "Hey!" Tyson glared at him.

            "Doesn't explain everything, like your state of complete undress."

            "Note the pile of soaked clothing in the middle of the room." Kai pointed down. "As for why I'm here, we were both cold soaked and tired and I figured body heat would be the best way for both of us to avoid getting sick. Now if you're done with the interrogation, we'd both like a bit more sleep. Training will be cancelled, but only for today."

            "Sure." Rei frowned, still thinking something was up, but the one thing worse than Tyson in the mornings was Kai in a bad mood. He didn't want to risk that, so he left quietly and shut the door firmly behind him.

            The two waited for a moment before relaxing.

            "Boy you're good," Tyson admitted. "I don't think anyone could have come up with a story like that so quickly, especially not right in the morning like this."

            Kai smirked. "What can I say, it's just me genius."

            Tyson chuckled. "And everyone says I'm the one with the ego."

            "You are."

            Tyson stuck out his tongue at Kai.

            "You keep doing that and I'll bite it off, or put it to some better use."

            Tyson blushed then grinned slyly. "Is that a promise?" Tyson leaned down and Kai reached up to close the distance between them, kissing Tyson passionately.

            "What do you think?" he whispered.

            "What happens if the guys walk in on us?"

            "Then I'll send them for a continuous run around the town from sunup to sundown."

            "Sadistic bastard."

            "But that's why you love me."

            "Hell yeah." Tyson grinned and pinned Kai beneath him swiftly kissing him deeply and passionately.

            _Reality is so much better than dreaming,_ both agreed.

AN: I actually had this one mostly done and I completely forgot about it until just now when I was going through my files. Whoops. Still, hope you guys enjoyed this pointless romance type thing.

_Laters._


End file.
